


Love Me Harder

by MissLii



Series: 2015 1D Kink Meme [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Dom/sub, Feminization, Group Sex, Humiliation kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It becomes a game after that. Louis just wants – no, he needs – to see that blush spread on Liam’s cheeks.</p><p>Liam is telling the interviewer – for the bloody Rolling Stones – that he’s a <em>‘bad, bad boy’</em>, and it doesn’t feel enough anymore. He wants to make Liam blush, just for him.</p><p>The rest of the interview, Louis says less than he usually does. It’s because he can’t will his brain to work properly. He wants to make Liam blush, maybe when he’s got Louis' cock in him. He’s never realised that the feeling in his stomach was want.</p><p>Though, it’s not just <em>that</em>. He wants to hold Liam’s hand, too. Kiss him softly when he’s smiling that crinkly eyed smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=136106#t136106)  
> on 1dkink2015: Round 1  
> 

Louis isn’t sober when he says to Liam that he should tell _everyone_ – that’s the point of Twitter, isn’t it? – of the time he pissed himself. “Not that time you were a kid Liam,” he laughs. “You _know_ what I’m talking about.”

Liam shrugs, his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink as he writes something on his phone. His fingers work quickly, and he can’t write anything good, when he’s staring so intently at Louis.

It’s not until he’s done, and he shows his phone to Louis – _‘I peeed myself duringg rehearsal_ ’ on the top of his twitter feed – that Louis realises that he did exactly what Louis asked him to. He’s blushing so much Louis is sure his cheeks must be on fire. And there’s a small smile on his lips.

Liam looks pleased, and it confuses Louis.

“You didn’t?” Niall laughs, looking like he’s about to piss himself any minute.

Zayn comes into the room then, with Harry hot on his heels. “Why are Liam telling Twitter around how he pissed himself. Not even mentioning it was because Harry tickled him so fucking much. And sat on him.”

“Yeah,” Harry laughs. “That might not have been my best idea.”

“Louis told me to,” Liam says, smiling that awfully private smile. Louis has no idea what it means, and it _hurts_ his brain.

Louis thought he knew everything about Liam. This new thing, it makes him want to poke and prod at Liam until he finds the cracks and he can find out why he looks like that. “I did,” Louis admits, trying to avoid the pillow Zayn shoves in his face.

He’s got no time to think about Liam’s weird Twitter update or the pleased look in his eyes when he said ‘Louis told me to.’ He can’t let Zayn beat him in his own game.

– – –

It happens again, later that week when they are on stage. Louis has Liam in a half-hug, and he leans in close to whisper, “You should tell them the most embarrassing thing you’ve done. Something worse than the whole pissing yourself incident.’”

Louis is not sure why he does it. There’s something weird fluttering around in his stomach, and he can’t quite understand what it is Liam’s cheeks colouring makes him feel.

Instead of doing a smooth introduction, if a bit rambling, Liam starts to tell a story about something. Louis isn’t sure what because there’s a loud buzz in his ears, and it feels like he’s about to keel over, just looking at Liam’s face; all pink and smiling.

He shouldn't be smiling, because when Louis focuses he can hear the words, “tripped, got stuck in a branch. My pants were ripped in parts.”

Louis is pretty sure Liam should be horrified, having told thousands of people about the time he bared his arse in front of half the school.

Niall and Harry are laughing openly at Liam. Zayn’s mostly shaking his head, pointing his finger at Louis like he already knows that it’s his _fault_. But even if they all know it’s Louis who put him up to it, Liam is still doing it, which he wouldn’t be doing if he didn’t _want_ to. Louis is sure of it.

Liam seems oddly pleased when hearing the loud screams from the crowd.

Liam’s stays close to him the rest of the night, being in places he shouldn’t be just to smile softly at him as he sings. The blush is still clearly visible through his makeup.

– – –

It becomes a game after that. Louis just wants – no, he needs – to see that blush spread on Liam’s cheeks.

Liam is telling the interviewer – for the bloody Rolling Stones – that he’s a ‘bad, bad boy’, and it doesn’t feel enough anymore. He wants to make Liam blush, just for him.

The rest of the interview, Louis says less than he usually does. It’s because he can’t will his brain to work properly. He wants to make Liam blush, maybe when he’s got Louis' cock in him. He’s never realised that the feeling in his stomach was want.

Though, it’s not just that. He wants to hold Liam’s hand, too. Kiss him softly when he’s smiling that crinkly eyed smile.

Louis can’t believe how stupid he is.

– – –

Louis doesn’t _think_ before he drags Liam after himself, Liam’s pulse beating fast under his fingers. Pushing him into a cupboard when he thinks nobody sees them, he lets out the breath he’s been holding. What is he even supposed to say to Liam?

“Fuck, you did so good,” Louis says, not sure how to tell Liam what he wants.

Liam nods, looking pleased that he managed to impress Louis. “It was an easy one today.”

“Don’t hit me, please,” Louis murmurs, shoving Liam’s back against the wall. Liam looks confused, staring at him as Louis pushes close, his hands next to Liam’s head. Liam lets out a shocked noise, muffled by Louis’ lips as he kisses him. The kiss is clumsy, their teeth clacking together before Louis huffs and tries once more.

Liam almost melts into him; his body going loose as Louis dips his tongue into his mouth. The blush is back on his cheeks, and he blinks over and over when Louis pulls away. “Why did you?” Liam asks, clearly confused. “You kissed me?”

“Love the way you blush,” Louis says, as if it’s an answer that Liam should understand. “Want to come on your face, when you go all pink and soft.”

“Oh,” Liam breathes out. “You can. If you want to.”

Louis is not proud of it, but his legs almost give out. He sounds breathless, when he says, “Fuck, get to your knees then. Before anyone walks in here.”

“Fuck,” Liam mumbles, as he clumsily gets to his knees in front of Louis. He’s breathing shallowly, and he’s staring at Louis – the same way as he’s done every time Louis told him to do something reckless. Or just embarrassing.

Louis’ hands shake, when he gets his jeans open. His cock has been half-hard since he's realised what he wanted from Liam, but the noise falling from Liam’s lips makes it jump and swell in his hand.

“You like that anyone could see you like this, huh?” Louis asks as he starts to wank himself with tight, fast pulls. His legs are shaking already, and he’s got a hard time keeping his eyes open. But he needs to see Liam’s face, when he bites his lip and nods. “Oh fuck.”

Louis can see the outline of Liam’s cock through his trousers, but he’s not touching himself. His gaze flicking between Louis’ cock and his face.

“Would you go out there if I asked?” Louis murmurs, using his free hand to tilt Liam’s face towards him. “With my come still on your face.”

“Yeah,” Liam admits, eyes shining with something so hot that Louis comes. The promise of more – so much more – enough to push him over the edge. The white pearls of come on Liam’s face and in his hair make him groan, and his cock twitches weakly. Even when he’s come so hard his heart is still beating too fast in his chest.

There’s a knock on the door, and Niall’s shouting, “Fuck’s sake. We’ve got another interview in half an hour.”

Louis thinks Liam’s clean when they leave the cupboard, but he’s got a hard time looking at him. So he can’t know for sure.

– – –

He can’t stop thinking about it. But at the same time, he can’t bring himself to talk to Liam about it. The worst part is that Louis can’t stop himself from making Liam blush, asking him to do or say the most ridiculous things.

Liam just complies, smiling and blushing as before. Though, he’s touching Louis more, pressing himself close in a way that makes Louis’ hands itch with need to press Liam against the nearest flat surface. Fuck it if everyone around sees them.

Liam’s restless, antsy for attention even. He’s smiling that crinkly eyed smile whenever Louis turns his eyes towards him.

– – –

It’s been days, and Louis is constantly half-hard around Liam, having to press his hand against his dick during interviews to relieve some of the tension. He tries to be discreet, but he can see Zayn watching him.

“Yeah,” Liam says, looking straight at Louis. Even though it’s the interviewer he should be looking at. “I didn’t think it was a big thing, telling them about the naked in the park thing.”

It’s then Louis realises that Liam gets off on it, too. Not just the getting caught part, like in the closet. No, actual stuff that would make most people cringe, not make their eyes look almost glazed over.

“Of fuck,” Louis curses, the words slipping out of his mouth. He laughs awkwardly, waving them off, when the rest of them stops talking and looks at him, waiting for his input.

– – –

Louis has a hard time sleeping that night, and a few hours before he’s supposed to be up, he crawls into Zayn’s bed.

It’s easier to sleep, with Zayn’s soft snores next to him. But he still feels weird when he wakes up. Like he can’t sort out the things rushing through his head.

“So,” Zayn mumbles around a cigarette, when they’re walking from the bus. “What’s up between you and Liam?”

“Don’t know,” Louis admits.

Zayn looks thoughtful, like he knows something Louis doesn't. It makes Louis want to stomp his foot and demand answers; he should know everything when it comes to Liam. _Everything_.

“I think he gets off on it,” Louis says, when Zayn just continues to smoke his cigarette.

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees, not looking as surprised as he should. Which isn’t surprising when Louis thinks about it, Zayn’s always one step ahead the rest of them. Then they come stumbling after him, like idiots.

“I’m not sure what to do.” Louis is not used to saying those words, but it feels safe with Zayn. He always knows what to do.

“Think you need to talk to him, but maybe you should. You know, read some stuff about it first,” Zayn suggests gently.

“You’ll have to help me,” Louis says, accepting the blunt of the cigarette as Zayn passes it to him. “I’m not sure what the fuck I’m doing.”

– – –

Louis now knows loads of things he’s never even heard about before. Thanks not only to Zayn, but also Harry and Niall. They walked in about halfway through their google searches and refused to leave when they realised what they were talking about.

He’s waiting in Liam’s hotel room, having snatched the extra key from Paddy. The smile on Liam’s lips when he gets into the room almost makes Louis forget about his nerves.

“I’ve been thinking,” Louis says, patting the bed next to him. He waits until Liam sits next to him, close but not quite touching. “You know, about the fact that you get off on the thing we do. With the stupid stories and shit.”

It’s not the words he planned to say, but Liam still looks like he understands. He’s so flushed, the pink on his skin spreading from his face down his neck. “Oh,” he mumbles, staring at his lap. His hand is fidgeting on the inside of his leg like he wants to push it further up.

“You’re hard,” Louis blurts out, surprised that it takes so little. “How can you be hard now?”

Liam shrugs, looking anywhere but at Louis. “I just like it, when you talk like that.”

“Like what?” Louis really needs to understand what’s going on inside Liam’s head, what makes him feel the things he does.

“Like, all of your attention.” Liam presses his thighs together, acting all squirmy as he looks at Louis properly for the first time. His eyes are shiny with something – both needy and open. “It feels good, makes me so bloody hard.”

“You want me?”

“Any way you’ll have me,” Liam says with a low voice. Like it’s a secret just for the two of them. “You make me feel so safe.”

“There’s stuff we should think about.” Louis tries to think of the things he and Zayn found. It’s hard when his mind is filled with all the things he could do to make Liam blush as wonderful and pink again. He shakes his head, cursing himself out in his head. “Yeah, you should pick a safeword.”

“Safeword?” Liam asks, wrinkling his forehead together.

“Yeah,” Louis says, taking Liam’s hand in his own. He links their fingers together, needing something solid to hold onto. “It’s like a word if you can use if you ever want me to stop. If I do something you’re not okay with.”

“I don’t think I need that,” Liam says, staring at their linked hands.

The thing with Liam is that he’s as stubborn as Louis is. But Louis needs him to do what he says, just this one. “You might want to if I spank you or something, and you don't like it. You should have one.”

Liam startles, sitting up straighter as he repeats, “If you spank me?”

“That’s not something you want?” Louis asks, wondering if he misunderstands the way Liam’s whole body goes tense. Louis is pretty sure he’s desperate for something.

“I think I do,” Liam admits, shuffling closer to Louis. Smiling shyly, he smacks a wet kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“Pick one, or I won’t touch you, you stupid boy,” Louis laughs, only to stop suddenly when Liam’s breath hitches at the words ‘stupid boy’. That can’t be a thing?

When Liam doesn’t say anything, only leans closer to him, Louis tries again. Only adding a bit more edge to it. “You’re a slut for it, aren’t you?” He’s not prepared for the way Liam moans and pinches his eyes shut, one hand pressing hard against his cock.

“Oh,” Louis mumbles. He needs to get his hands on Liam, but he’s promised himself – and Zayn – that he wouldn’t until they had talked. “Pick a word for fuck’s sake. Liam, we need a safeword.”

“Fuck, I don't know. Butterfly maybe?” Liam rambles, his hips moving in small circles underneath his hand. He’s pushing so hard it must hurt, but Liam doesn’t seem like he cares. “Touch me now, please.”

Louis makes Liam come within minutes; his hand wrapped tight around Liam’s cock as he calls him a slut, a whore and every other thing he can think of that Liam might like.

Nothing he says seem to be too much, which almost is daunting. But it doesn’t matter. Since it turns out, Louis likes it as much as Liam, both the name calling and the way Liam reacts to it.

– – –

There’s teasing the next day, Niall poking at the mark clearly visible on Liam’s neck as soon as Liam sits down next to him. “You look like you’ve been bitten by a fucking vampire.”

“No, no,” Harry laughs. “That’s just our Louis.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, ruffling Liam’s hair before he goes back to resting his head in his hands. As always tired and soft in the mornings. “That’s not even a new thing. Louis was biting Liam before, too.”

“You want to see the rest of them?” Louis smirks, thinking more than anything of the pinkish marks Liam has on the inside of his thighs. Or the marks shaped like fingerprints on his arse.

“Gross,” Niall laughs, even though he pulls at Liam clothes. As if he tries to get a better look.

Liam just smiles, looking pleased that everyone cares just about him. Louis understands that now, the need Liam has for them to just see him. Touch him. Louis doesn’t know if it’s got something to do with him not having any friends growing up. It might be, but he’s pretty sure it’s just the way Liam is.

There’s plenty of people that’s been bullied that doesn’t like the things Liam likes.

“I don’t even want to know what you’re thinking about,” Zayn mumbles, poking at his cheek when he’s been quiet for too long. “I’m sure it’s about Liam, but Niall might be too young to hear about it.”

“Hey,” Niall grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s Harry that’s too young to hear about what it is that makes Louis stare at Liam like he wants to eat him.”

“Eat him out more likely,” Harry drawls, winking when Liam’s skin turns an even deeper shade of pink.

“Yeah, yeah,” says Louis, flipping Harry off. “Let’s eat our fucking breakfast instead.”

– – –

The lingerie is hot pink, completely made of sheer lace. Liam’s cheeks are almost the same colour as he looks at the small pair of panties in his hands. “You want me to wear these?”

Louis nods, sure he looks a bit like a shark; sharp teeth and predatory eyes. It’s too good, the squirmy, confused air around Liam. “Was thinking you could wear them underneath your clothes, just for us to know.”

“My gosh,” Liam says, sounding embarrassed that he’s even thinking about doing it. “You like that?”

“I like _whatever_ puts that look on your face, doll,” Louis murmurs softly, talking out the garter belt forgotten at the bottom of the bag. “These too, with a pair of thigh high stocking.” He looks at Liam thin legs, wondering if he’s pushing it a bit too far. Probably not. “Should shave your legs, too.”

Liam drops the knickers, and the blush on his cheeks is probably worse – better – than the first time Louis realised why Liam seemed so happy to do whatever Louis wanted.

“You want to,” Louis teases, going to his knees in front of Liam to pick up the flimsy underwear. “Look like the good girl we both know you are.”

“I’m not a girl,” Liam protests, sounding breathless. Far too interested to say no to Louis.

“You’re my sweet girl.” Louis sneaks his hand in underneath Liam’s t-shirt, pushing the hem up to bare his stomach. He kisses Liam’s hipbone softly, and adds, “Should get yourself ready for me, shave and put them on.”

Liam takes the pieces he’s offering him, holding them in a convulsive grip. “You don’t want to look?” he asks, bashful and sweet.

“I’ll look later,” Louis promises.

– – –

Liam’s antsy, bopping his head like a child on too much sugar. He keeps sneaking glances at Louis even when he’s in Zayn’s lap, almost grinding against him as he sings to himself.

“You want to show us what you’ve got on, Li?” Louis asks, no wanting to wait another minute. He wants to see how the pink look against Liam’s skin, if he’s smooth all over.

Louis bets he is, Liam likes to do things the proper way.

“Oh fuck,” Liam mumbles, turning around until he can hide his face against Zayn’s shoulder. He’s got a startling pink colour high on his cheekbones. Louis wants to lick them, taste his skin to see if it tastes as sweet as Liam looks.

“What?” Harry’s voice is filled with glee, and he leans forward, clearly interested. “What is Liam wearing?”

“I think he looks okay, our Liam,” Niall says, looking confused about why everybody seems so interested in Liam’s rather plain white t-shirt.

Liam slowly lifts the hem of his t-shirt, revealing the pink lace and the sweet bow just above his jeans. “Happy now?”

“Oh, very,” Louis murmurs, his cock stirring in his pants. It will not be the first time he’ll be half-hard all the way through a show. But it’s the first time he’ll be so, knowing that he’ll get to take those lovely knickers off of Liam.

– – –

Louis is all over Liam before they’re even inside Liam’s hotel room, pushing his hands up his t-shirt as Liam tries to get the door open. Liam was such a little tease the whole show, lifting his shirt to show off the pink strip of lace whenever he knew it was just Louis who could see.

It takes a few tries for Liam to get the door open, and Louis is sucking hard on the back of Liam’s neck when they finally stumble into the room together.

“You’re such a slutty girl,” Louis says, pulling Liam’s t-shirt over his head so forcefully he’s sure it tears. Louis couldn’t care less, when he’s got Liam sprawled out on the bed. Just for him.

Liam obviously likes it, since he jerks and gets even pinker when Louis calls him a girl. Like the first time he called Liam a slut. This time Louis isn’t as nervous, knowing that Liam wants to be embarrassed.

He’s still fully clothed, when Liam’s lies there in his pink knickers. The garter belt and stockings a sinful mix of pink and black. Liam’s hard, the head of his cock poking out over the top of the knickers, leaking all over them.

“Thinking I should fuck you like this,” Louis says, carefully watching Liam’s reaction. He grins when Liam’s flush spreads down his chest.

“Please,” Liam begs, reaching out in a try to get Louis closer.

Louis takes his own clothes off without caring where they land, shucking them behind himself. He can’t tear his eyes away from Liam, it seems. “Don’t you worry, baby girl.” He ruffles through his bag, trying to find the lube. “I’m going to give you what you want.”

Liam spreads his legs for him, letting out a high moan as Louis skims his fingers over his hole through the knickers. He does it again, when he can’t resist the pout on Liam’s lips. “Think you’re going to look so good on my cock. Just like this, with your pretty little knickers on.”

He takes it slow, teases Liam open with first one finger, the knickers pushed to the side, wet both from precome and lube. When he’s got three fingers in Liam’s hole, his own cock is throbbing between his legs.

“I’m going to stuff you full with cock now. Just like a slutty girl like you need,” Louis murmurs, slicking his cock up with lube. The touch of his hand feels wonderful. He thinks about wanking himself off, soaking Liam’s panties with come instead of the inside of his arse, stuffing them as a gag in his mouth when he’s done. But that will have to wait until next time.

Liam splays his legs wider, blushing furiously as he nods along with Louis’ words. “Please.”

“I’m going to buy you loads of these things,” Louis tells him, as he rubs the head of his cock over Liam’s hole, spreading precome on his skin. “Take the prettiest photos of you. Maybe even show them to the boys.”

“Oh God,” Liam groans, voice trembling. His cock jerks hard in his tiny knickers, punching the fabric out. and he squeezes his eyes shut hard.

“You like that,” he says, grinning. Then he forgets about what he was supposed to say, when he starts to fuck his cock into Liam. “You like it when I fuck your tight little pussy?”

Liam nods, twining his smooth legs around Louis’ back. The silk of his stockings sliding against him as Liam wraps his legs tighter around him. “Yeah,” he mumbles, the word dragged out into a moan as Louis starts fucking him.

Louis bites harsh kisses to the side of Liam’s neck, licking soothingly at the marks he leaves. His hips are slapping hard against Liam, slick sounds of his cock sliding deep into Liam filling the room.

“Your pussy is so wet, must be dripping with it. Such a good little slut,” Louis whispers into Liam’s ear.

Liam comes with a drawn out moan, the hold of his legs tensing and relaxing around Louis’ back as his body trembles through his orgasm. Louis does his best to fuck him through it, thinking about everything unsexy he can, not wanting to come from Liam’s arse; tight and hot around him.

Liam does like it, getting fucked when he’s come. Says it’s nice, that it feels like it’s almost but not quite too much. Today, Louis can’t give him that. He’s waited too long already, and when Liam’s come down from his orgasm, shivering every time Louis fucks into him, he feels a rush of something hot low in his stomach.

Just before his come starts to push out of his cock, he drags it out of Liam’s hole. Louis’ grip is tight, trying to get it to feel as nice as Liam’s arse had felt; wanking himself, with stripes of come landing on the pink coloured knickers, joining the smeared out come already on Liam’s skin.

“Bloody hell,” Louis moans, sure he’s come harder than he ever has before. It feels like his bones have left his body, and all of him is made of jelly. He drops down in a heap next to Liam, panting heavily.

“You have to buy me new ones,” Liam says sadly, cuddling close to Louis. He’s not bothered about taking the underwear off, so Louis pushes at him until he can strip Liam out of them.

He pauses when he finds Liam’s leg shaved, smooth and soft. “You shaved?”

“You wanted me to,” Liam grins. Like it’s that easy; that he wants whatever Louis wants to do with him. But then again, maybe it is.

– – –

Louis likes to watch Liam get flushed and restless when one of the boys is messing with him. He can admit that it makes him half-hard, watching Liam realise that Harry is having him on (that there’s not a reason for Liam to be wearing a tiara of all things).

It doesn’t feel like they intrude or make things weird. They know what it means, the blush on Liam’s cheeks.

It only makes them tease Liam even more.

– – –

It’s not often they’ve got loads of time just to themselves. Louis wants to make the best of it, now when he finally can map out every inch of Liam’s skin, with his hands and mouth.

He hasn’t even touched Liam’s cock yet, and he’s rolling his hips up into the air, seeking some sort of contact. Louis has got his mouth on the inside of Liam’s thigh, sucking a wet mark on the skin, knowing that Liam’s so sensitive there he barely can breath when Louis does it.

“Louis,” Liam moans, patting Louis’ head with a clumsy hand. “Need more.”

Louis climbs up his body, grinding his cock against Liam’s. He moans when they slide together wetly, Liam’s precome spreading on his own skin. His hips are moving in tight, little thrusts against Liam, as he asks, “You remember your safeword?”

“Yes,” says Liam, his voice rough and low. Liam’s hands skim his side, tries to find something to hold onto.

“Was thinking you should get a good spanking,” Louis murmurs, pinning Liam’s hands above his head. Liam’s body gets looser, softer somehow, as he nods and tries to push against Louis’ hold. Louis tightens his grip slightly, pushing Liam’s body down firmer. “You’ve been bad, haven’t you?”

Liam groans and lolls his head back; his hips pushing harder against Louis’. And Louis can feel his cock jerking hard against his own, wetting his skin even more. It amazes him, how wet Liam can get, slicking him up.

He ignores Liam’s protest, when he rolls off him. “Can’t spank you like that, love,” he says, a hot flush spreading quickly in his body. Liam makes him want so many things he never thought about before, like leaving Liam’s arse warm and red from his hand.

“Well, come on then,” Louis says teasingly, when he’s sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet firmly planted on the floor.

When Liam lies across his lap, his cock solid and hard against Louis’ legs, he skims his fingers along the inside of his thighs, pinching the skin lightly between his fingertips. “You should count with me,” Louis tells him, smirking when Liam’s body jumps, and he whines.

“Please,” Liam begs, tilting his arse up. His hips are almost rutting against him, trying to get some friction against Louis’ leg, and trying to get his arse closer to Louis’ hand.

The sound of the first slap is loud in the room, Liam pushing out the word ‘one’ between his pink, swollen lips. “You think they can hear you?” Louis asks, stroking his fingers on the cheek he just put his hand to. “You would like that, wouldn’t you. Like the slut you are.”

Liam’s opens his mouth to answer, but Louis takes that moment to strike his other cheek with his palm. “Oh fuck,” Liam groans. “Two, that was two.”

When they’re up to twelve, Louis’ palm is starting to hurt a bit. He can’t imagine what Liam’s arse must feel like, the skin heating up more and more every time he spanks Liam. Liam’s movements have started to become sluggish, almost slow, and it takes Liam longer time to get the count out every time.

Liam’s moans and the giggles that sometimes slip out of his mouth make Louis feel like he’s on the edge already.

“Just a few more,” Louis decides, slapping his hand on the inside of Liam’s thigh. He’s never done that before, but Liam keens in the back of his throat and his grinds his cock against Louis. So he must like it quite much.

Louis does it again, skimming his fingertips up Liam’s skin until he reaches his crack. “Spread your legs for me. Show me your pretty little hole. Bet it’s used and open, like the whore you are.”

Liam lets out a breathy moan, arching his back. Like he’s trying to make the fingers Louis’ has against his hole – just pushing in slightly – slide into him. His tone is pleading, as he says, “Give it to me, please.”

Louis finds the lube underneath the pillow. After having slicked his fingers, dribbling lube all over the sheets, he starts to slide one finger into Liam.

“Such a pretty little thing, can’t wait to get my dick in you,” Louis says, distracted by the sight of his fingers slipping into Liam’s hole. The rim pushing and pulling as he fucks them slowly into him. He wedges another finger into him, the third finger stretching him wider, making them both moan.

Liam’s gripping the sheets hard with one hand. The other one he holds onto Louis’ thigh with, nails digging in hard every time Louis grazes his prostate. He’s so hot underneath Louis’ hand, splayed wide in the dip of Liam’s back. His skin pink and so, so flushed. Not just his cheeks, but his whole body.

“Want you on your hands and knees,” Louis tells him, when he thinks Liam’s going to come; his hips are stuttering wildly against Louis’ thighs, riding the fingers in his arse.

“Yes,” Liam groans, giggling when Louis moves him around. He gets so happy sometimes, when they do this, giggling and smiling. Louis not sure why, but he likes it.

When Liam’s in the position Louis wants him, he licks a wet stripe up his crack, grinning against his skin when Liam moans loudly. He sucks a mark into the skin above Liam’s arse, fingers fucking into Liam again as he moves his mouth to a new place.

Louis fucks his cock between Liam’s arse cheeks, squeezing them tightly together. Liam moves restlessly underneath him, needy sounds leaving his mouth every time the head of Louis’ cock snubs against his hole. Louis pauses when he’s got just the tip inside of Liam’s arse, the walls hugging him tightly.

“Should see yourself,” he teases, stroking his fingertip along Liam’s rim. His fingers are wet with lube, so it slips in easy beside his cock. “Bet you liked if everyone could see what a little slut you are.

Liam groans, his head lolling forward. He’s nodding along with Louis’ words, and Louis can’t wait any longer. Dragging his finger out, he fucks his hips forward, pushing all the way inside at once.

“You like that?” Louis asks, his hands moving from Liam’s hips to the soft skin of his arse. The startling pink skin is too tempting not to touch. It makes him feel overly hot inside, almost feverish, watching his cock spread Liam open, his hands on Liam’s sore skin.

“Please,” Liam mumbles, dropping down until he’s resting his weight on his lower arms, moving his hips to make Louis’ cock drag hotly in and out of his hole.

Louis loves when he’s got Liam like this.

Louis’ cock is shoved all the way inside Liam, and Liam keeps whining high in the back of his throat. He moves back against Louis, fucking himself on Louis’ cock, his arse hot and wet around him. Liam looks so good on his hands and knees, the tiny swell of his arse tilted up towards Louis, the dip of his back sweaty and marked by Louis’ lips and teeth. Pinkish marks that Louis knows will be there for days.

“Such a good little slut, you are,” Louis murmurs, reaching for the Sharpie he picked out before. His plan to mess Liam up involves something new today.

Liam stops moving, his sloppy little thrusts back against Louis replaced by Liam’s arse squeezing tight around him. All of him tremble underneath Louis, his breathing coming in harsh pants, and his voice sounds slurred as he says, “Please.”

“Everybody should know what a good little whore you are,” Louis taunts, grinding his cock into Liam. He moans when Liam makes another attempt to take him deeper, arching his back even more. “Wanting a cock in you all the time. Should leave you full with come for everyone to see, let them watch my come drip out of you.”

Liam’s loud groan combined with his body locking up, his arse suddenly even tighter around him, is almost too much.

“Oh fuck,” Louis groans, the Sharpie in his hand forgotten for a moment as he watches Liam come undone underneath him. It’s almost enough to push him over the edge. “Didn’t tell you to come, did I?”

“No,” mumbles Liam, his body completely still underneath Louis. He’s resting his body weight on his elbows, but it’s like his body belongs to a ragdoll; loose and easy under him.

"Going to make you pay for that. But then again, a slut like you can't wait." Louis grins sharply, putting the cap of the Sharpie between his teeth, pulling it off. He puts the tip at the dip of Liam's lower back and writes ‘slut’ with big, bold letters. He traces them, one after another, spelling it out to Liam. "It's the right thing to call you, isn't it?"

Liam doesn't answer, but he rarely does when he gets like this. Louis fucks into him a handful more times, rocking Liam’s body forward as he uses his slack body to get himself off. The words keep falling out of his mouth, things he never called anyone in bed before Liam.

When he feels the promise of his orgasm rushing through him, cock pulsating hard in Liam, he pulls out. Staring at Liam’s arse, his rim wet and so, so pink and the word slut scribbled in Louis’ writing on his back, he wanks himself off.

It’s just Liam’s shallow, deep breaths and the sounds of his hand, slick and fast on his back in the room.

His toes curl, and he has to fight his body, not to just shut his eyes when he comes. He wants to make sure to paint Liam’s arse, and his lower back with white, shiny stripes of come. Beads of it marking the startling black letters on Liam’s back.

“Fuck,” Louis mumbles, slumping back on his shins. He wipes his hand on the duvet, not all that interested in having come and lube all over his phone. “Going to show you off, make sure they know what a perfect little slut you are.” He takes a few photos just for himself, of Liam’s arse, still wet and open. Then he snaps a few shots of Liam’s lower back, zooming in on the word he’s written there.

He sends a quick text to the boys, attaching one of them.

Kissing the sweaty skin on Liam’s shoulder, he gently pushes Liam down on the bed. Once he lies flat on his stomach, he wipes Liam’s back clean. Not wanting to leave him, he uses one of the duvets, they always cuddle so close together anyway. They don't need two duvets to keep warm. Then he rolls Liam over and does the same to his front.

Liam smacks his lips, the haze in his eyes clearing a bit as Louis kisses him softly on the lips.

“You did so good,” Louis praises, getting a small, dopey smile back from Liam. He cuddles close to Liam, moving them around until he’s on his back, with Liam lying on his chest. His hand splayed wide over Liam’s lower back. “You might get a little bit of extra teasing from the boys tomorrow.”

Liam looks confused, but he shrugs and smiles, pressing himself closer to Louis. “Why’s that?”

“I’ll show you.” Louis reaches for his phone, opening the message up for Liam to see. He watches as Liam’s cheeks turn pink and feels his body getting tense for a second before he relaxes again. Louis is pretty sure Liam wouldn’t have minded if he put it out there for everyone to see, but that would have consequences.

The boys are safe.

“You want to sleep for a bit?” Louis asks, when Liam’s close his eyes, snuffling softly against his chest. When he doesn’t get a reply, he leaves the phone next to him, knowing that Liam will want to see the boys replies in the morning.

He watches Liam sleep for a short moment, running his fingers up and down the knobs of his spine. Liam’s arse has two blossoming red marks, hot like fire when he cups Liam’s arse in his hands. Liam moans softly in his sleep and moves into Louis’ hands.

He takes the salve, massaging it carefully into Liam’s pink skin, knowing he’ll feel better from it. Louis likes it when he’s marked up and sore, but he doesn’t want Liam to hurt.

When he’s done with Liam’s aftercare, making sure that every part of him is tended to and clean, he cuddles close to him. Sleep comes easy.

– – –

When they get to breakfast the next morning, Niall laughs and nudges Liam in the side when he sits down next to him. “So, you’ve had a little bit of fun last night?

Liam blushes and hides his face in his hands, groaning in a way Louis knows is mostly for show. “I didn’t have anything to do with it.”

“You mean it’s not your skin he wrote that stuff on?” Harry looks up from his bowl of fruit, waggling his eyebrows at Liam. “You mean we wouldn’t be able to find it on you if we stripped you right here?”

“You’re not going to strip me,” Liam protests, being transparent as his hands find their way to his lower back. Though, he’s grinning and fiddling with the fabric of his t-shirt, so Louis knows what he wants.

Louis takes a look at them. Then he smiles sweetly at Liam, arching a brow at him as he takes a sip of his tea. “You might as well show them, love.”

The pink colour on Liam’s cheeks is lovely, when he stands up, pouting at Louis. He only gets even pinker, when Harry mimes a blowjob on a banana. The black letters on his back, are a nice contrast to the golden tone of Liam’s skin, but Louis misses the way his come looked on it.

He might have time to redo his work if they hurry up. “Liam, eat your toast. We should get back to the room.”

“You’re leaving already?” Zayn looks half-asleep, his forehead leaned on Harry’s shoulder as he dribbles milk all over the table, trying to eat his cereals.

“Places to be, places to see,” Louis says vaguely, teacup in one hand and Liam’s hand in the other. Liam smiles sheepishly, blushing further when he seems to realise what Louis wants.

Harry laughs, his body moving so much that Zayn grumbles and leans his head on the table instead. “You mean places to be in Liam.”

Louis just smirks and pulls a blushing Liam after himself. There’s no reason for him to deny it; it’s true, so why should he?

– – –

It’s nice being home for a few weeks.

The five of them are at Louis’ flat, having some sort of a boys-night-in. Liam’s unusually squirmy and breathless against him; he’s sitting curled up on his side, with his neck smushed against Louis’ neck. Not that Louis can blame him since he’s got a plug in his arse, making sure that Louis’ come doesn’t leak out of him.

He fucked Liam over the back of the sofa, coming deep in him just before Zayn rang the bell.

(Liam was still breathless, his body pulled tight when the plug moved in him, as he hugged Zayn hello.)

Louis doesn’t think the rest of them are paying any attention to him or to Liam. They’re watching one of the Bourne movies, and even if they’ve all seen it before, it seems to have their focus.

His hand has been on Liam’s arse since the movie started, just holding him in place, now he moves it to where he knows the plug is.

“Such a bad boy you are,” Louis teases, looking up from Liam’s face to find Zayn staring at him. Or his hand on Liam’s arse, more like. Liam just hums, letting out a small noise as Louis drags his fingertip over his hole, pushing the toy into him. “You would let me fuck you right here, with all of them watching. Wouldn’t you?”

“Please,” Liam begs, rocking his body against Louis’. He’s not quiet, and Louis knows it’s not only Zayn who knows what they’re doing now. Louis wriggles his hand down Liam’s trousers, feeling his hot skin underneath his fingertips. The end of the plug sticks out a little bit, and he runs his fingers along it, finding Liam’s rim pulled tight around it.

It’s the biggest thing they’ve got, and both him and Liam likes how it stretches him wide; makes him loose and open for Louis to fuck into.

“Can’t wait to get my cock in you again, can you?” Louis murmurs, pulling the toy out slightly only to push it in, fast and hard again.

Liam lets out a shocked groan and grips Louis’ thigh hard with one hand.

“What are you?” Louis’ cock is straining against his jeans, so he spreads his legs wider until he bumps into Niall's leg to his right. “Tell me.”

“I’m a slut. For cock.” Liam’s voice is shaky, and his hips are moving restlessly; both trying to move back against the plug Louis is working into him and grinding against Louis. He’s so desperate, and Louis just wants to give him whatever he needs.

“Fuck,” Zayn mumbles, putting a hand on Liam’s leg, pressing himself closer to Liam from behind. “You sure you don’t want us to leave?”

Louis shakes his head, working on getting his jeans undone with one hand. “You should get to your knees, Li. Show everyone what a good cock slut you are, just gagging for him.”

“Yeah.” Liam nods, his movements sluggish and loose. “I want that,” he admits, blushing a lovely scarlet red. His eyes drop to Louis’ lap, and he trails his hand upwards until he can grip Louis’ cock in his hand. Then he shuffles around until he’s crouched on the sofa next to him, bent over as he fits his mouth around Louis’ cock.

“Oh fuck,” Louis groans, fisting his hand into the hair that’s starting to grow back on the top of Liam’s head. Liam’s mouth is sloppy and wet around him, and there are slurping, dirty noises as he suck Louis fast and wet. His hips are moving up into Liam’s mouth, fucking into his throat as he gags slightly. “Such a slut. Can’t wait to swallow my come, huh?”

Liam moans and pushes down harder, taking Louis almost all the way in, his throat fluttering around Louis as he swallows repeatedly.

“He’s really good at that,” Harry says, and if it weren’t for how rough his voice sounds, it would be as if he was talking about the weather. Not one of his best friends sucking cock. He's so casual about it.

The way Liam groans around him, his mouth going slack as if he almost forgets about trying to get him off, makes him confused. Until he turns to Zayn and finds him rubbing his hand where the plug is nestled deeply in Liam’s arse.

“Is it okay if I?” Zayn asks, nodding towards his hand, pushing the plug into Liam in small movements.

It’s not something they’ve done before. Louis thinks Liam likes it, however. So he nods, using his hand to pull Liam on and off his cock, groaning when he feels a thrill rushing through him. No matter how much he likes coming in Liam’s mouth or on his pink cheeks and swollen mouth, he wants stuff Liam full with even more come.

Have their boys see what a mess he can make Liam.

Liam’s drooling around his cock, and his arse is arched up into Zayn’s hands, pushing and pulling him open around the plug. He keeps whining; noises muffled by Louis’ cock.

“A bad boy like you shouldn’t get what you want, but I’m going to be nice today,” Louis teases as he pulls Liam of him, wiping away a bit of precome that pools at the tip of his cock. He rubs it over Liam’s lower lip, making it even shinier. “Let Zayn get you out of those jeans, and I’m going to fuck you. Like the little slut you are.”

Liam nods, eyes dark and muddled. “Anything,” he breathes out, obviously meaning it. He would let Louis do whatever he wanted to him, and he would probably like it, too. He stands up on wobbly legs, blushing furiously when Zayn unbuttons his jeans.

“You’re so good,” Zayn says gently, his hands shaking as he pushes Liam’s jeans down. He pauses when Liam’s cock bobs free, slapping wetly against his t-shirt.

Liam’s wet, like he usually is, and he’s twitching with need to do something. For someone to take care of him.

“Ask him to take it out,” Louis pushes, leaning back to look at his boys. There’s nobody he would let touch Liam like this but them. But this is really lovely to watch; Liam blushing, not knowing who to look at. "Beg for it, love."

"Please Zayn," Liam mumbles, shuffling around until he's got his arse Zayn's way – Louis can clearly see the black plug between Liam's arse cheeks, even more so when Liam puts one hand on his arse, opening himself up. Louis' dick jumps in his hand, knowing how wet and warm Liam will be around him soon. “Help me, I want. I want to get Louis' cock inside me.”

Louis fixes Zayn with a stare, urging him to wait. “Like the… What are you?” Louis asks, reaching out to slap Lim’s arse cheek lightly with his palm. He grins when Liam jumps, letting out choked moan.

“I’m a slut,” Liam says with a pleased little smile, pushing his arse closer to Louis’ hand. Louis can’t resist, he loves when Liam’s arse gets warm and red underneath his hand; fingerprints left there for hours afterwards. He spanks Liam once more, putting a little more force in it, making Liam’s tiny bum wiggle and him moan.

Zayn’s stock still next to him, his hand hovering close to Liam’s skin. It’s first when Louis takes his hand away, pleased with the way Liam’s breath keeps catching in his throat, he moves. Zayn takes the head of the plug between his long, slender fingers, pressing it in just to see Liam’s body jerk and go slack at once.

“Do it, or I will,” Niall groans. “He needs it, mate.”

“Think I’m fully capable of doing it,” Zayn murmurs, pulling the plug out slowly. It makes a wet noise, and Louis has to bite the inside of his cheek, not to demand Liam to sit on his face, let Louis eat him out until he comes.

Louis is sure he would come just from that, and he really needs to have his cock in Liam. “Let me see,” he demands, dragging Liam closer to him. When he pushes Liam’s cheeks apart, he slips his thumb inside him, finding him just as hot and wet as he knew he would be.

There’s come dripping out of him slowly, making the backside of Liam’s thighs shiny and wet. “Come on,” Louis says softly, grinning when he gets a lap full of Liam. He’s got a hand around his own cock, holding it steady for Liam to sink down on. Luckily, it doesn’t take long until Liam catches on at starts to fuck down on Louis' dick, little by little.

Liam’s so noisy, letting out breathy little whimpers one second only to groan loudly when Louis’s cock rubs against his prostate.

There’s rustling of clothes, mixed with the sounds of Liam’s arse making wet noises on his cock – so wet he’s almost sticky inside, his arse leaking come already.

“Fuck,” Harry mumbles, and he’s got his cock in his hand when Louis looks at him.

“Going to stuff you full with come,” Louis tells Liam, grinning sharply when Liam stills and stares wide-eyed at him. Liam’s arse squeezes hot around him, his cock drooling precome heavily. “Let them watch the come run down your legs. Or do you want the plug in you again?”

“I don’t know,” Liam says, looking like he wants both. Like he can’t decide.

Louis uses the tight grip he’s got on Liam’s hips to bounce him on his cock. He’s so close, sweating through his clothes as he fucks Liam hard and fast.

“Think I’m going to put it in you again, maybe leave it there for the rest of the night."

"Please," Liam whines, pushing his head into Louis' neck and Louis can feel how hot his skin is. He must be blushing, that amazing flushed colour on his skin that Louis loves.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut as he pumps his hips, bursts of come wetting the walls of Liam's arse. His hands are holding onto Liam hard, fingerprint shaped marks forming on the soft swell of his sides.

"How does it feel?" Niall asks, leaning closer to them.

Louis can clearly see the outline of Niall's cock through his jeans, and it Louis gets a brilliant idea; how he can give Liam exactly what he wants. His own cock is softening inside Liam, but he's still arching his back, and he makes a sad noise when Louis' cock slips out.

"You want to ride Niall, too?" Louis strokes his fingers through Liam's hair, making him lean into his hand and close his eyes. There's so much want pooling in them as he opens his eyes again, and Louis' cock makes a weak attempt at chubbing up again. "Of course you do, you're my pretty little cock slut after all." He laughs and turns to Niall. "You don't mind, do you?"

Niall rolls his eyes, already pulling his zipper open. "Don't be an idiot, who would say no to that?"

"Oh god," Liam groans, almost falling out of Louis' lap in his haste to get into Niall. He's clumsy, his limbs not doing quite what he wants, so Louis helps him straddle Niall. If he pushes two of his finger into Liam's hole, just to feel him wriggle down onto his hand, it's just to make sure that Liam's ready. Really, it is.

His fingers come out wet with come, and he feeds them into Liam's mouth, moaning as he sucks them in greedily. When he takes them away, Liam whines and stares at him, looking both betrayed and turned on.

"Make sure to show Niall how good you are," Louis murmurs softly. "Let him use you like the whore you are."

Louis loves finding new ways to make Liam flush pink; it makes something hot tug low in his stomach. Putting a hand on Liam's shoulder, he pushes down gently. Even though he's watching Liam's face, he can clearly see when he takes in Niall's cock.

Niall's hands are on Liam's arse, kneading his arse cheeks as he grinds his cock into him. Liam's dick is twitching hard between their bodies, blurting out even more precome; it's pooling at the tip, sliding down his length.

"Going to make you so dirty, not going to take long. You feel so bloody good,” Niall says, his voice strained.

"Oh God," Liam mumbles, grabbing Louis' arm clumsily. His arse makes squishing noises, and when Louis rubs his fingers over Liam's rim, his fingertips get glossy with come.

"Are you going to come? Just from Niall's cock. Fuck, you might be a even bigger cock slut than I thought," Louis breathes out. He darts forward to capture Liam's lips in a deep kiss, licking into his mouth. He gets a bit lost in the heat of Liam's mouth, surprised when Liam comes, groaning into his mouth.

Liam gets loose-limbed, slumping forward when his cock has stopped twitching wetly between him and Niall. Niall freezes, noticing the difference in Liam at once. "You okay with me doing this? Not too sore or anything?"

Liam mumbles something into Niall’s shoulder and tilts his arse until Niall catches on and starts fucking into him again.

"He doesn't mind." Louis probably sounds prouder than he should, but it feels like he's a part of Liam's newfound love of things that are slightly painful. He's always been, when he thinks about it, with his teasing and pinching. "Likes it even."

"Yeah, we realise that you fucked him before we came here,” Zayn says, and the eye roll is evident in his voice.

"That doesn't mean he came," Louis grins, thinking back to how much Liam had begged and whined. It's better like this, when he’s had to wait for it.

"That doesn't surprise me. Like, not one bit." Zayn sounds distracted, as focused on Liam as Louis himself is. He's lifting his hips, letting Niall's cock slip almost all the way out, only the head of his angry red cock holding Liam open before he drops down fast again.

There's a sheen of sweat on Niall's forehead, his skin a light pink and it looks like he's about to come any second. When Liam's fully sheathed, Louis slaps his flat palm against Liam's arse, making him squeeze hard around Niall's cock as he moans and pushes his arse back against Louis' hand.

"You're going to make Harry and Zayn come, too?" Louis asks, smirking.

"Yeah," Liam agrees, smiling softly at Louis. "Want to be the best for you. For all of you."

“You know that you don’t have to do anything for us to like you,” Zayn says gently.

Liam juts his lower lip out in a pout, and he frowns at Zayn. “I want to do it, like, so much.” Then he groans, pulling at his lip with his teeth, Niall’s hands gripping his arse hard as his hips stutter up into Liam in a telling way.

Niall pats Liam’s cheek, kissing his lips softly. All of his attention on Liam, as he asks, “Who’s next?”

Liam cranes his next around, and his eyes widen almost comically big as he stares openly at Harry’s cock. “Oh fuck,” he murmurs. “Can I?”

It’s directed at Louis, and the way he’s chewing his lip make Louis realise what Liam wants. “You want to suck his cock?” he asks. “Swallow him down until you choke on him?”

Liam blushes even harder, but he nods eagerly. “Please.”

Louis has to kiss him, push his tongue into Liam's mouth. It’s lazier than before, both of them having come. There’s still a buzz under Louis’ skin, though. His cock is interested again; he would gladly make Liam's lip even puffier and pinker.

Before he can voice his thoughts, Zayn slaps him on the back of the head. None too gently. “You should share,” he laughs, when Louis turns to look incredulously at him. “Some of hasn’t got to come.”

“You want the plug?” Louis asks, pressing one finger inside of Liam’s hole. He’s hot like lava inside, and he’s wet down the back of his thighs already. He lets Zayn push it into his hand and rubs the smaller end against Liam’s arse, feeling him shiver from the touch. “Think about it, Li.”

Liam nods, moving into Louis’ hand as he starts to push the toy inside him again. All of them are silent for once, just watching Liam shift and get comfortable with it inside of him. He lets Louis help him off Niall’s lap, giggling when Louis can’t help himself and plays with the toy, pressing it in slightly.

“Stop that, I wanted to suck Harry's cock,” he complains, batting away Louis’ hands from his arse.

"Course you want to, you're my sweet little slut," Louis teases, walking step by step with Liam until he can drop to his knees in front of Harry. He shares a look with Harry and sits down next to Liam on the floor, his hand coming to rest on his back.

It’s weirdly good, seeing Liam take someone else into his mouth. Going so fast he’s almost choking the first thing he does, Liam has to stop and try to catch his breath.

“Take it easy,” Louis mumbles. “Don’t want you to die on Harry’s cock, that would be some sort of a scandal.”

“Yeah,” Niall laughs. “Just think about having to explain that one.”

Liam sucks Harry off with more enthusiasm and less technic. Wet laps of his tongue over the leaking tip before he pushes his lips down, tears slowly sliding down his cheek as he moans around Harry. The sounds are muffled, but it lovely anyway.

“Should film you like this,” he says. "Have you watch yourself on film, bet you would like that."

"Surprised you haven't," Harry groans, fucking his cock roughly in between Liam's plump, shiny lips. His breathing comes in harsh pants, and Louis can see how hard he tries not to come.

"We would have known. Since Louis has no shame in his body," Zayn says fondly.

Louis shrugs, since it is true. He can't deny it. "You should come on his face. He likes that."

"Oh fuck," Harry groans, hips punching up into Liam's mouth as he starts to come. He pulls Liam of halfway through, jerking himself off with his hand wrapped tightly around himself. The other hand on Liam's chin, keeping him in place.

Louis knows it's probably necessary since Liam whines and tries to get him back on his tongue.

There are stripes of come on his swollen lips, sliding down his chin. Liam seems happy about it, a small smile playing on his lips as he stares hungrily at Harry's cock.

"Slutty boy," Louis murmurs hotly, pressing a sweet kiss on Liam's cheekbone. A salty taste on his lips when he pulls away. "Just Zayn left, love."

"I think I'll be happy to add to the mess on his face," Zayn says, teasing and fond at once. "You want to come here, babe?"

Louis doesn't get up from the floor this time, knee walking until he's perched by Zayn's feet. Zayn's dick is almost pretty – of course it is, since it's Zayn – long and curved in his hand. Liam's biting his lip, gazing up at Zayn. Want rushes through Louis, and he's tempted to add a some to the mess on Liam's face, too.

“Get to work,” Louis laughs, when Zayn just gazes down at Liam.

Zayn’s eyes are fixated on Liam's lips as he rubs his thumb over the wet slit. Then he starts to wank himself off, a firm grip around his cock as his hips fuck forward into his hand.

"Please," Liam begs, laying a hand on Zayn's thigh. It takes just a few more pulls, and then Zayn's cock twitched in his hand; the first stripe of come hitting Liam's cheek.

"Bloody hell." Louis feels almost mesmerized by Zayn painting Liam's face with come; they are so pretty together. Zayn's come is dripping down Liam's chin as he takes hiccuping pulls of air.

"Come on, babe," Zayn says softly, pulling at Liam until he crawls up on the sofa next to Zayn. Louis joins them, pushing close to Liam. He wipes away the worst of the mess on Liam's face, dabbing gently with his tank top.

There's a groan next to him, and a tussle as Harry drops down mostly in Niall's lap. "Just want to cuddle," Harry complains, when Niall almost drops him on the floor.

Niall somehow manages to sort out Harry's long limbs, leaning back into Harry's arms. "This is how you cuddle, you fool."

Louis gathers Liam close, lets him curl up to his side. Liam murmurs something softly into his skin, words that might be ‘thank you’. Though, it’s hard to tell because he’s sleepy and soft.

Louis doesn’t know if it’s something they do again, or how often. But he wouldn’t mind if it did happen again. It feels oddly right, to share Liam with the rest of them.

Liam will have to decide what happens next, but he’s got a feeling Liam really doesn’t mind. Not when Louis can see how much he glows when he’s got their attention, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/110747504629/love-me-harder-10336-words-by-misslii-ao3)  
>  Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
